Hating a mudblood
by Glass.Ink
Summary: Draco & Hermione get each other in a detention that they'll remember forever... HG/DM Strong sexual content & language


"Ok, kids." Remus Lupin's voice carried across the classroom. "Today, we are going to be looking at unicorns, so I want groups of 4 with at least 2 girls in each group." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Why did teachers always have to be so difficult? They looked around for a free girl but couldn't spot any.

Lupin walked over to them, Parvati and Lavender trailing behind him. "You two can go with Ron and Harry. Hermione… you can go with Draco, Gregory and Pansy. Is that all right?" Hermione opened her mouth in protest but Lupin had already pushed her over to the group of Slytherins. Malfoy threw her a look of disgust. "I'm not working with _that_!" Lupin pretended not to have heard.

Half an hour later, Hermione was teaching Draco exactly how to "calm down an angry unicorn". As he tried, the unicorn charged for him and Draco would have been blown off his feet if Lupin hadn't interfered. "Hermione! I would've thought better of you! You told him exactly what to do to make the unicorn _attack _him! Detention, tonight 6:30! And 30 points off Gryffindor!" The smile faded off Hermione's lips. "But… Professor..?"

At that moment, a shout formed from somewhere behind her. **"What?" **it was Malfoy. "You? You made that… that _thing_ attack me! That's it! I've had enough of you, mudblood! _Stupor!_" The spell bounced off Hermione's shield, but hit one of the unicorns, which fell to the floor. "Draco!" shouted Lupin. "I think it would do you some good to join Hermione during her detention this evening." Draco and Hermione both looked grim.

"Now, you both know why you are here," clarified Professor Lupin. "and I don't want this incident to happen again. Therefore, I want you to produce a potion for Professor Snape designed to repel gnomes, pixies and fairies. You will need to work together as this operation requires at least 2 people. I will come back in two hours and expect you to have completed it." With these words, he walked out of the room.

Hermione got out her potions book and said shortly: "The instructions are on page 57." She then bent down to get the necessary ingredients and, although he tried not to, Draco just couldn't resist staring at the shape of her tight ass through the cloth.

He took the time to examine her closely: Her brown, bushy mane fell like a waterfall to her shoulders. He lowered his eyes and realised for the first time that Hermione had breasts. Proper women's breasts. There were round and full and… attractive. He suddenly had a very strange urge to just reach out and grab them… Not because he liked _her_ – no, she was worthless – but because he was a man. Thinking of that, an idea suddenly crossed Draco's mind. A rather perverted idea, but an appropriate one… to the situation. An idea that would make her pay for what she had tried to do to him.

With a flick of his wand, he made a gag appear in her mouth to muffle the cries he knew were soon to come. He took both his hands and locked hers behind her back. She turned around, her face marked with horror, but he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he pushed her against the next wall and, with another flick of his wand, she was tied to it. Her legs and arms were spread as far apart as they would go. That would make sure of clean access.

She was staring at him, not believing what had happened, not understanding. He drew closer to hear and his mouth was almost touching her ear as he whispered softly: "This is your punishment for setting that monster on me. It's your humiliation, but it's my pleasure. I'm sure you know about the _muffliato_? I cast that, so that no one can hear your screams. Not that they'd want to rescue you, filthy mudblood as you are."

He took her gag of and, stupid as she was, the first thing she did was scream. He slapped her hard around the head. "Didn't I just tell you that was no use? Anyway, I've had enough of this now, let's start properly." With another flick of his wand, he had her stark naked. Her eyes widened in shock, his in amazement. As sexually experienced as he was, he had never seen such a beautiful body. It turned him on like nothing ever had.

He got closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes out of disgust, but she knew she couldn't get out of it. The next thing he felt were his lips on hers. She pressed her lips hard together and he wasn't able to penetrate her mouth any further. After a few seconds, she felt the soft touch of his hand travelling up her spine. A small shiver of pleasure went through her whole body and this tremor was enough for Draco to brake her mouth's barrier she was putting up.

His lower lip slipped into her mouth and he sucked on her upper one. He nibbled it, nearly enough for it to hurt her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and he felt the soft inside of her cheek as he explored her mouths cavity. Soon, her tongue had joined him in the action and they were dancing around each other imprisoned in their embrace.

Draco lowered his mouth, kissed down her neck in a long trail of their mixed saliva until his mouth enclosed her left nipple. He felt the tender skin of her large areoles between his lips; he kissed it like he had kissed her mouth before. Although it was hard for him to admit it, he found this activity immensely pleasurable. He guessed that she did too, because in the next moment, a soft moan was escaping her lips.

He moved his tongue to her next boob as his fingers started exploring her lower body. His hand stopped shortly at her navel and travelled around it in a stroke which filled both of them with incredible pleasure. His index finger carried on further south still until it reached the part Draco was aching for.

The sensation of his mouth on her nipple and his hand on her vagina made Hermione crazy with pleasure and desire. If he would just stop teasing her; it was driving her mad. She felt the blood pulsing through her vagina as it tightened and relaxed with every touch of his. But still, she felt sick at the way he was abusing her body in this way. She was ready to risk stopping it.

"Doesn't this ruin your honour as a Slytherin?" she tempted. He stopped sucking her boob and looked up, and she was slightly scared by the smirk he had on his face, which he always demonstrated when he had something in his head. "Nope," he said, the grin not wanting to disappear from his pale face. "And you'll see why in a second." With these words, he took off his trousers and pants revealing a penis measuring at least 10 inches. He smiled broader. "As I told you, your pain, my pleasure."

Hermione gasped. She stared at the thing which simply could not belong to the boy standing in front of her. She swallowed hard; he was right, this wasn't just going to be a bunch of fun. His member was already fully erect and as he approached her, the tension was rising somewhere inside her abdomen. She didn't know if she wanted this.

Draco put his hands quite softly on her sides, but he held her firmly enough for her to stay in place. Then he positioned his organ right in front of her opening, and started teasing it, rubbing and grinding it. He wanted to have her beg him for it. He increased the friction of the contact, and was starting not to be able to resist the temptation of plunging in her himself, but he would not give in. He wanted her at his mercy.

Hermione could feel her vagina getting wetter and wetter the more he pressed himself against her. She really needed him now; she didn't care about her dignity… or about the size of his thing. All she wanted was the feel of him inside her. And although she didn't like it, she knew what she had to do to get it. "Please" she whispered. His eyebrow popped up, but he did not change his actions otherwise.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy!" she said angrily. "You know what I want! I want for you to screw me! Yes, fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before! I want your big prick deep inside me so **get a move on!!**"

Malfoy was too horny to care that Hermione Granger, the school nerd was begging and swearing him into screwing her, circumstances which he would have found highly amusing at another time. At the moment though, all he did was grin as he buried his dick down to the roots in her pussy.

Her head tilted back and hit the wall as she opened her mouth and let out a moan of pleasure and torture in one continuing, heart-ripping sound. Draco started moving in and out of her, making each one of his strokes more violent and rough than the last one. Hermione dreaded and desired every next stroke at the same time. She felt the sensation of his giant member penetrating and leaving her body.

Draco sped up the rhythm, becoming faster and faster. He was pulling her hips to his every time his moved closer and the rhythm soon became breathtaking. It felt simply and truly amazing. Soon, he felt his balls tighten and after a few more seconds, he released his load deep inside her. He pulled his penis out of her cunt, and his cum went all over Hermione's body, over her boobs, stomach and legs. Some landed on her face.

Hermione was quite frustrated. As shaken and tired as she was, she really, really needed to relieve herself, and she had no way of doing that. She was still tied to the wall by her ankles and wrists. She pulled on the ropes holding her back, but she couldn't get any part of her free.

Draco moved closer to her. He kneeled down and moved his lips closer to her vagina, stopping right before. He didn't look up as he spoke, and his breath tickled her cunt, turning her on more than was humanly possible. "Is that what you need, huh? You need for me to lick your hungry vagina so that you can cum everywhere?" As he spoke, he put his index finger in her cunt and started moving it slowly in and out. Suddenly he stopped, teasing her to death. "Is that what you need?" "Yes," Hermione answered in a shaky voice. She hated him more than ever for teasing her like that. He stood up and she stared at him. "Good," he said simply, put on his trousers and walked off.

She couldn't believe it. She was tied to this wall, completely naked and covered in cum. She couldn't move and Professor Lupin was bound to arrive any minute now.

Remus stared and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walked up to her eyes wide. His hands slowed down and cupped her breasts. Hermione bit her lips. It looked as though se was going to reach that orgasm after all.


End file.
